


Beach Boy.

by puppyknuckles



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Themes, Drug Warning, M/M, brah, kinda sad, maybe chaptered ?, shits tragic lmao, they do lsd lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyknuckles/pseuds/puppyknuckles
Summary: little dilly brah.some drug themes, kinda sad.enjoy.





	Beach Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was solellelelley inspired by the song BOTTOM by McCafferty. I reccomend listening to it while reading.  
> dont know if this will be chaptered or not. we'll see.

Matt sweat through his white t-shirt, smile on his face, and the music in his veins. His best friend, Russell, was just a few steps away. Dancing his own legs off. Matt swished his hands, kicked his legs, moved his hips, he did whatever he could do until the adrenaline in his bones went away. Everything was beautiful, lights were melting, dancing girls looked like they were glowing. Russell moved to the other, holding hands with his friend. 

"I feel so amazing!"  
Matt smiled at Russell's words, teeth showing brightly.  
He watched as little lights and bugs looked like they came from the taller males head. The LSD in his system made his pupils look huge, making Matt wonder what his pupils look like. He watched the walls move up and down as if they were breathing. Russell cupped his hands around Matt's jaw while the ground beneath melted under them, the dance floor becoming waves around them as the people in the room moved around.  
At the edge of the floor, Matt swayed his head in the man's hands. The shitty band continuing to play their loud music, sticks smacking drums, and the singer screaming into the mic.

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew-"  
Russell kept repeating over and over, wiping Matt's dark hair off his sweat glazed forehead.  
Somehow, Russell looked so beautiful, more beautiful than Matt had ever noticed before. His, almost nonexistent, blue eyes zapped in an odd way, making the shorter boy stop swaying a bit.

Russell leaned down, kissing Matt's cheeks and forehead, eventually moving to his mouth. Starting off with simple pecks, then full on making out.  
The taller male pulled Matt into the overly green and wavy bathroom, hands on hips, mouths on collar bones.

-

Matt groaned as he felt the sunlight blaring into his eyes. Sitting himself up, he felt the dried sweat on his neck, groaning again at the disgusting-ness.  
Looking to his side, he saw Russell asleep next to him, hair still stuck to his forehead. The teen was smiling until he realized what happened last night. 

"Shit."  
Matt muttered, having spotty memories come back into his mind.

First, it was Ian giving Russ LSD two days before the last day of school, two days before they took the drug. Then, it was the two getting tickets to a shitty garage-punk concert. They took LSD that Saturday afternoon while Russell's parents went to visit his older sister and her boyfriend for the day.  
And then he had to go and make out with him, slapping his head when he couldn't rack up the rest of his memories.  
First off, Russell has a girlfriend. Russell is straight. Russell isn't supposed to kiss boys.  
Especially his best friend.

Matt broke his train of headache filled thought when he realized it was only nine am, and Russell's parents would be back soon. He stood up, grabbing his hoodie off the ground, zipping up his pants. He gave one last look at the blonde teen, feeling guilt eat up his organs.  
Grabbing a water out of the fridge, he left the house quietly on a Sunday morning. 

-

The sun was hot, even setting. Matt sat on Russell's porch in a creaky old lawn chair, watching his friends jump into the six foot inflatable pool. He quickly took a swig out of the bottle of beer he had, feeling water drops from his hair fall on his grey hoodie.  
Ian dunked Dom under the water while Merlyn just jumped on Kiko's back, then the group tried to get Ashlan not to swim in socks (cause who does that?). Matt chuckled until his eyes averted to Russ and his girlfriend laughing, with her sitting on his lap.  
They haven't talked about what happened, but the dark haired boy had a feeling that Russell knew. He was avoiding the other, and hanging with his girl more.  
It was painful.

"Hey."  
Matt jumped at the familiar voice, noticing it was just Ciaran. The man wasn't even in swim trunks, he was just in my little pony pj bottoms and a hoodie.  
He sat next to Matt. He sat in the other creaky chair with white paint chipping off at every touch.  
The other teen stayed silent as Matt took another drink from his bottle, eyeing the girl who basically had her tongue down his best friends throat. Ciaran coughed, gaining the other mans attention. The raven haired boy made eye contact with Russ, who just kept staring back.  
The man got up, slowly whispering something in Matt's ear, slyly sitting on his knee. 

He grabbed the others hand, slowly getting up from the chair, and opening the sliding doors.  
Russell furrowing his eyebrows while his girlfriend kissed his neck was the last thing Matt saw before going into the dark house with Ciaran,


End file.
